VG Omega The Final Destination
by Bladerunner32
Summary: What happens when VG Omega cheats death? One by one they will all fall to the plan and learn what happens when the grim reaper gets pissed off
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Vision

"Hurry up!" A shrill female voice was heard inside the house. A tall black male stood in his room packing his bag as a smaller girl walked inside. "Julian! Hurry! The train is going to leave soon!" Jelly screamed at him while tying her hair into a ponytail. "I'm not missing my only chance to go on this senior trip, it's a once in a lifetime thing!"

"Hey it's not my fault you overslept." Julian retorted as he folded an A7X t-shirt into the bag. He pulled the bag off the bed and began rolling it out the room before a another person appeared at the threshold of the door. A Mexican boy, somewhat the height of Julian had looked at him.

"Francisco! Dude you scared the hell out of me." Julian says walking back and holding his chest.

"Sorry. Hey. Jelly we need to leave now." Francisco pointed outside as Jelly walked with him. "Come on Julian!" Jelly yelled as she kissed Francisco and they left the house.

Julian sighed and rolled his bag on the ground to the door a she looked back at the house and flicked the lights off.

* * *

><p>At the train station.<p>

A boot was seen kicking the ticket machine repeatedly. "Give me the ticket!" A male with messy brown hair was seen kicking and yelling at the machine. "Neon! Calm down, I already got them." Rose says holding up a handful of tickets. The Asian girl put them back in her pocket and adjusted her glasses. "Oh, well where is Jordan?" Neon said walking away from the machine. "He went with Benjamin to get a sandwich from the stand.

Pretty soon, Julian, Jelly, and Francisco had arrived. "Hey guys, the train is about to leave." Rose said as the train across from them had the doors closing. Underneath the track the bolts that are supposed to hold the rails down had become loose and started to unscrew. "We need to leave now!" Neon said grabbing his own bags and stated to run but fell during the process. "Good going." Hotep, a short, skinny, light-skinned male said after walking over him and into the train. Jordan was seen running in his red jacket to the train with Benjamin behind him. The chubby Mexican boy and the scrawny black water boy ran into the train behind them. "Will you wait up!" Neon yelled walking inside.

Julian sighed upon having to go on. Somebody else was on the train also he had been trying to meet, and she was not pleased. Before we went on, he felt a wind chill on his neck as he turned around. "HEY!" Jelly yelled. "Stop daydreaming and come on." Jelly yelled being pulled by Francisco. "Ok, ok, ok ,ok." Julian said walking quickly into the train as the doors of the train closed. One really muscular man with a bulldog on a chain leash walked inside and dropped the chain leash as part of it hanged out of the door as it closed. The man looked around the a green Mohawk, skull shirt, and several face piercing.

"What the hell?" Neon whispered walking by the man as Jordan chuckled under his breath. Soon the train began to move now. The force of the train caused most of the people who were standing to stumble back. One big woman held onto a pole as the top of the pole became loose and knocked off its hinge.

Julian walked up the stairs of the train and saw who he was looking for. The black girl with her hair put into braids down her back, sat there looking out the window. "Savvy!" Julian said rushing to her seat and sitting next to her. Savvy did not respond, she just stared out the window. "Your not still mad at me are you?" Julian asked her as she continued with the silent treatment. The train continued to go now as the front wheels of the train were wobbling. The conductor who is supposed to switch the tracks when it is time for the train to turn pressed the button as the tracks turned. He took a sip of his Big Gulp and went to the bathroom. He had set the drink on the flat surface above the board of buttons and switches. The wobbling wheels of the train caused the train to vibrate and the drink started moving slowly towards the edge.

Jordan and Benjamin sat at a table eating their sandwiches which Rose and Neon on the across part of the table. Neon chuckled. "Hey, look." Neon pointed at Jelly and Francisco making out. "You start out like that." He moved his finger over to Julian and Savvy. "And you end up like that." Everyone started laughing now as the train gave a violent jerk. "What the hell was that!" Hotep yelled now as one of the wheels under the train had began to give away.

"Look, I'm sorry Savvy, you can't hold this against me forever." Julian said as the girl finally turned around towards him. "It was your decision to break up with me, and I will hold you against it." Savvy says as now the train jerks again. "And what is wrong with this train!' Savvy yells.

Back up front, the drink was at the edge of the table now as it fell. Instead of landing on any of the buttons it landed on the floor and busted open, soda landing everywhere. The man came out the bathroom now wiping his hands, unaware of the spilled drink. That is, until he slipped on it and landed forward on the button to reverse the tracks. The track then went back to its original shape as another train was coming towards them from the opposite way.

The chain that fell out of the door from the man's bulldog now was making the door stay open a little. The chain then wrapped around a kids bike that was outside the train. It whipped it under the train as the wheels ran over it and they gave away. 2 wheels flew up and bounced off the trains side and hit the window upstairs.

"Listen, I'm sorry but you know I lo-" Before Julian could finish, the back of the train flew off its track now since the wheels weren't there and the opposite oncoming train had crashed into the front of the train. Panic screams were heard throughout the train. Jelly and Francisco had fell to the floor now as Francisco stood back up trying to pull Jelly up. Unfortunately another one of wheels flew off the trains underbelly and ricocheted its way off the opposing train and through the window where Francisco was. The large wheel sliced through him as the top of his body flew out the other side of the window. Jelly screams as her boyfriends blood drips on her, hid intestines falling out. She is paralyzed with fear, to her dismay everyone his rushing running around and a group of people step on her skull, crushing it. The train jolts forward and the back flies upward onto the train that our gang of friends is in. Jordan, Benjamin, Neon, and Rose move out of their seats and try to hang onto the railings. The fuel tanks under the trains collide causing a huge explosion. The pole that had become loose earlier flew off and flew right had Benjamin, impaling him to the wall. The door, kept a little bit open my the mans chain leash had flew open from the force and the train jerked to its side causing Jordan to fly out the door and shrapnel from the opposite train cut him up into pieces. The train finally flew off the track all the way, the remaining survivors crashed into each other as Rose's head was shoved out of the window. The opposite train flew by and knocked her head clean off. Savvy had kept a hold of Julian upstairs as now the trains flew into the streets. The opposite train gave off one final explosion as the fire incinerated Hotep and Neon. Savvy was seen crying as their own train exploded into pieces, the entire area lighting up.

* * *

><p>He awoke.<p>

Julian woke up wide-eyed at his nightmare. He was there sitting next to Savvy who was still staring out the window. He looked to his side to see Jelly and Francisco making out. He also looked down below and noticed the dogs chain hanging out the door. "No…No…." Julain murmured. "It was your decision to break up with me, and I will hold you against it." Savvy says now facing him. "No, we need to get off this train." "What?" Savvy asks looking at him as if he lost his mind. "We need to get off this train!" Julian said now panicking and stands up. "The train is going to come off the tracks, it's going down the wrong side!" Julian yells grabbing hold of Savvy's arm as now they have drawn everyone's attention. Rose, Hotep, Neon, Jordan, and Benjamin turned around to see there friend panicking and now surrounded by security. Jelly and Francisco looked up to see him as they started to follow him. "Sir! Calm down, calm down!" The security tried to reason with him but he was only focused on getting off the train as it gave a violent jerk. "Stop the train!" The security yelled as the constructor pulled the emergency break and the train began to slow to a halt. The security threw off Julian and Savvy. Soon Jelly and Francisco followed. "Dude, what the hell happened to you? " Francisco asked him angrily. "Thanks a lot." Jelly told him sarcastically. Everyone else followed frantically to see what was wrong with Julian. "Dude, I swear, I saw the train, it-it crashed into another train and then the whole thing just falls off the tracks and next thing you know it just explodes totally." Julian said holding his head. "So you have a little nightmare and now we can't go." Francisco tells him angrily. "It wasn't a dream!" Julian pushes him as Savvy now holds Julian back and Jelly with Francisco. The train starts to go now without them as Neon stares at it. "There they go, here we stay." Neon says as Hotep randomly walks by and pulls him by his hair to Julian. "Let's just go home alright?" Rose says leading Julian back to the train station as Jelly and Francisco go there separate ways.

Suddenly a huge explosion is seen in the far distance. Everyone turns around to watch the fiery mass of destruction as train pieces begin flying everywhere. The rest of the gang now turns to Julian as he can only stand there.

Little do they know, they have just screwed up a design. A design made by death himself. One by one, they will fall to the plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Aftermath

2 Weeks Later

The trees around the funeral area were painted in red, orange, and yellow leaves that started falling around the tree to the ground slowly. The wind was rustling around, but it didn't feel like natural wind. A dark and evil aura existed in this wind as it breezed by everyone ever so carelessly. The trees signaled autumn, most people say that fall is the season of death.

"And as we cast away these young lives from this world and see them passing on, we find out, that we are all equal in death's eyes." An old man spoke out at the podium in front of the large crowd of families that were there.

"Pff, yeah right." Neon says as he is met with a slap in the back of his head from Hotep.

Julian stood there in his tuxedo, looking around at everyone nervously. And why shouldn't he be nervous, after all, he was the one who had the vision, and without him everyone else would be dead also. He looked around at all the crying families, the white and golden sealed caskets lined up with a picture of everyone who had died on the train. He couldn't help but feel guilty, guilty about the fact that he didn't try to save everyone.

His concentration was broken by Rose who pops up behind him. "Julian?" he taps his shoulder as he jumps an looks behind him. "I-I'm sorry." Rose puts her hands up defensively.

"Sorry, I'm still shaken up." Julian says as his eyes are glued to the caskets. People were lighting candles and setting them up on top of the pictures. Julian stared at the candles and the flames on them, his vision becoming zoomed in on the flame. Suddenly, images of flames went through his mind. He saw what appears to be a fan and as it was spinning, a truck ran into it as Julian snapped out of it. Julian fell back from the trance he was in, bumping into Jelly who fell back into one of the candles. Her hand landed on the flame and she held it as she yelped.

Francisco arrived hold her hand now as he looked up at Julian. "Look who it is, Mr. Magicman." Francisco says now. "Look dude, I'm already feeling guilty about this whole thing alright, there is no need to-" Before he could finish Francisco cut him off. "No need to what? Blame you for anyone's death? Why did you even come here?" Francisco asks as Jelly now just stands behind him. Pretty soon everyone had surrounded the 2 who looked like they were in a staring contest. Savvy suddenly appeared now in between them as the stare ended.

"Julian, stop." Savvy says taking his hand and leading him away.

"The following program has been rated PG-13." Neon says cupping his hands to his mouth. Jordan pulls his jacket over himself more. "It's too cold here, I'm going home." Jordan walks to his car. "Can I get a ride?" Neon asks running towards him. Rose stands around as she looks up and sees ravens flying in a circle and she starts to feel a little shiver run through her.

Francisco and Jelly then leave in Francisco's car. He turns around pulling out the driveway. "Are you alright?" Jelly asks him scared as he has an extremely pissed off look in his eyes. He remains silent.

"Why did you do that?" Julian asks Savvy as she kisses his cheek. "I couldn't stand seeing you get your ass kicked." Julian turns away mixed with confusion and embarrassment.

Soon they hug each other now as 2 crows sitting on a wire above them cuddle next to each other. For some reason, Julian still couldn't shake the feeling that something was following him, something evil, something…deadly


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 2 Lovebirds With One Stone

An escalade was seen pulling up to the driveway of a large house. Francisco opened the door and trudged out the car, not paying any attention to Jelly who got out the other side. Jelly had an extremely worried look on her face after what took place at the funeral. Francisco pushed his way into the house as Jelly worriedly made her way behind them and shut the door.

Upon walking into the kitchen Jelly turned on the light which also makes the ceiling fan turn on. The ceiling fan spins at full speed now as it turns on with the lights.

"Would you like something to eat?" Jelly asked sweetly. Francisco ignores her and walks into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Jelly sighed just walked to the counter pulling out a tomato. She pulled out the drawer and noticed that a lot of the knives were rusted. "That's strange." She then opened the cabinet far above her and saw one butcher knife. With her short stature she had to jump to get it. Upon the third attempt, the screw holding the cabinet door fell off and the door flew off causing her to fly back while holding the silverware. A lot of it fell to the floor or flew in the air. One large knife flew into the air and landed on the middle platform of the ceiling fan. Jelly pushed herself off the ground after collecting the silverware and opened the dishwasher to put some of the now dirty silverware inside. After opening the cabinet to get some of the washer balls for the dishwasher she accidentally dropped some on the floor unknowingly as they roll around to various areas of the kitchen floor.

In the bedroom, Francisco popped an A7X CD into a CD player and put his headphones on. He laid back on the bed and turned the music up to full blast.

Back in the kitchen, Jelly had started the dishwasher and had put a large raw chicken into a silver pot. On the pot she thought she saw a dark shadowy reflection in it. She turned around quickly, but saw nothing but the fridge. She then shook her head and went back to setting the chicken inside. She took the pot and set it inside the over turning it on 400 degrees and then walked to the bedroom to check on Francisco.

"Baby? Are you ok?" Jelly asked him as he didn't even hear her. She tapped his shoulder as his eyes opened. He then took the headphones off. "I know your upset but, please don't be upset at me." Jelly said with pleading eyes. Francisco sighed. "I'm not upset at you, it's just, this whole sudden death thing took me by surprise. I'm sorry." Jelly met him with a kiss right after those words.

In the kitchen however, death was cooking trouble. A broom leaning next to the oven fell and hit the dial to turn it on full power. The chicken inside was now starting to burn and would soon catch fire.

A few minutes passed before Jelly came out the room smiling. She walked back to the oven not noticing the dial change and walked to the fridge. The knife on the platform above the ceiling fan was leaning on the edge now as it was beginning to fall. Jelly took some juice out the fridge as suddenly a hole was made at the bottom and it started dripping below her. She poured it into a glass at the table as now the chicken was on fire inside the oven. Jelly walked over to the dishwasher and opened it as all the silverware was facing upward. She was about to begin taking them out until she heard the smoke alarm go off. She looked up at it and saw the smoke coming out of the oven. She ran to it but slipped on some of the spilled juice and put her hand on the fridge to keep her from falling. Suddenly the knife fell from the platform and landed on the ceiling fan. The ceiling fan was spinning so fast it ricocheted the knife to her hand and to the fridge door.

"AHHHH!" Jelly screamed as her hand was impaled to the fridge door and she struggled to pull the knife out but to no avail.

Francisco lunged up from the bed and ran out the bedroom to see her. "JELLY!" He screamed as he went to help her. Unfortunately one of the washer balls rolled to him as he stepped on it and slipped. He leaned arm first onto the dishwasher as several forks and knives were now impaled into his arm. "AH FUCK!" He yelled as blood dribbled down his arm and he started pulling them out. The fire now went haywire in the oven as the oven door now exploded and fire was sent throughout the kitchen and to a bottle of cooking oil that busted open from the fire. The upper rack of the oven was also blown out as it hit Francisco in the head leaving him unconscious. Jelly yelled as she struggled to pull the knife out as she watched her boyfriend get burned to a crisp from the fire as it was now spreading throughout the house.

"FRANCISCOOOOO!" Her screams were falling on deaf ears as she finally managed to pull the bloody knife out and held her hand as she started running outside to the door.

When she got outside she kept running until she was in the street, looking back at the house on fire as it now exploded. She covered herself from all the shrapnel that was flying everywhere. Her eyes filled with tears of sorrow and her hand bleeding furiously but all she could do now as stand and scream.

Just then, a sound of a truck horn was heard as she noticed she was still in the street. She turned to her left to see a large semi truck coming at her as she was then hit with extreme force, getting splattered all across the windshield.

Francisco's headset was seen on the grass melting away from the fire. "It's your fucking nightmareeeeee." The headset said in a demonic voice since it was melting.

Death crosses off 2 people from the list.


End file.
